calvinandhobbesfandomcom-20200215-history
Underpants
Calvin's underpants are a running gag in Calvin and Hobbes. Although the rocketship variant is the most prominent, other kinds exist. Appearance Calvin has several kinds of underpants, and preferences regarding which he would rather wear; a good-luck charm pair with a cartoon rocketship design, flyless "tightey-whitey" briefs style generic underpants, and a pair licensed with cartoon characters. Types of underpants Regular Underpants Most of Calvin's Underpants were white and were seen when he dressing, or on occasion was when he tied his helium balloon onto his belt but it dangles humiliatingly from his pants fully displayed, Calvin was seen stripped to his underpants hanging on a tree branch or in the snow or Calvin taking off his pants to convince his mother to take him out to dinner. "Lucky" Rocketship underpants These are Calvin's favorite pair. He wears them not only as such but also as a good luck charm and confidence booster, in order to get through tough school days. Sometimes, however, they don't help, as one Sunday strip depicts him wearing them, ready to face the day, only for everything to go wrong. Sometimes the charm backfires when Calvin ripped his pants on the swings exposing his rocketship underpants on the day he has to solve a math problem at school on the chalkboard. Cartoon character underpants These were mentioned in a single comic, where Calvin got frustrated for being unable to wear them (they were in the laundry). At the time, he was wearing spotted shorts that could possibly be his lucky rocketship pair. Stars and Planets underpants Hobbes says Calvin supposes one could recognize a boy of destiny by his planet and star underpants while Calvin claims that this comment is made by a someone with less intellect who is jealous, and he is seen wearing them without his pants (Shirt, socks, shoes and the underpants he is wearing). Gallery 980x-2.gif|Calvin in his planet and star underpants 466325b95c7eb2094463468d09af4097--hobbes-calvin-jolly.jpg|Calvin with his pants ripped (Exposing his Rocketship Underpants) ch870406.gif|Start of the Ripped pants story arc Calvin is on the school swing. The bell rings, and recess is over. As he hops off the swing, his pants get caught. The back of his pants is all torn up (Exposing his rocketship underpants). Calvin wonders why you always rip your pants on the day everyone has to demonstrate a math problem at the chalkboard. ch870408.gif|Calvin trying to cover the hole in his pants (or at least his underpants) ch880707.gif|alvin's hands are getting tired. He decides to tie the balloon string onto his belt loop. After he does that, he flips upside down. to his belt but it dangles humiliatingly from his pants (Displaying his Underpants) Screen Shot 2020-01-21 at 11.10.03 PM.png|Calvin tells Hobbes he saw a sign that said "no shirt, no shoes, no service". to the point Calvin pulls off his pants and asks Hobbes to join him to see if Mom will take them out for dinner in his underpants. Screen Shot 2020-01-22 at 12.48.24 AM.png|Calvin marches off, ready to face the school day(wearing his rocketship underpants). He sits in gum. He's caught peeking at Susie's paper. Moe beats him up. The water fountain sprays his face. No one wants him on their team at recess. He doesn't know what the lunch is. He can't get on the swing. Everyone in class knows the answer except him. He misses the bus home. Calvin walks home in the rain. In bed, he looks out the window and says that some days even lucky rocketship underpants don't help. Hobbes says he's done all he could do. Category:Calvin's objects Category:Objects Category:Running gags Category:Clothing